Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content. One area of development is the creation of services and applications with persistent wireless (e.g., “always-on”) connectivity to a data network (e.g., the Internet). Providing such always-on connectivity, however, taxes the power systems of mobile devices operating with limited power sources (e.g., batteries). In particular, persistent connections demand greater activity from the radio which, in turn, requires greater battery consumption. Therefore, to be competitive and encourage the use of these types of services and applications, the service providers and device manufacturers need to address the ever growing requirement for more approaches for efficient energy management on mobile devices.